Drastic Changes
by Pand-tasticninja
Summary: This is just far out randomness and chibiness... yes i just made up a word. Read at your own risk UPDATE: NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Drastic Changes

By Pand-tasicninja

Anime: Gravitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, just this uber cuteness. Enjoyyyy~!

Chapter 1

Eiri POV

I stared blankly at the open document on my computer screen. Damn writers block, damn it to hell! I couldn't think about anything that didn't involve my pink-haired genki. I think I was even hearing him.

"Yukiiiiiiiiii~! I'm Hommmmme!" I could imagine him shouting that, running up the hall to my study. His sock-covered feet thumping on the hard wood floor. His obnoxious knocking at my door. I could hear and see it all so clearly. But what irritated me the most was I heard the front door creak open softly. Soft sock-covered foot steps on the hard wood floor. And quiet knocking at my door. Maybe it was Mika... I hope not though.

I sighed getting up to open the door. I swung it open to glare at him and ask why he was so quiet all of a sudden. But when I actually _saw _the little brat I stopped myself. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Hewwo Wuki!" Shuichi cheered. His _tinier _body wasn't more then two feet tall. How did this happen? And who did it? I got down to his level and placed my hands on his shoulders. Which practically disappeared under my giant hands. I thought _normal _ Shuichi was small.

"Shuichi. What happened? Why are you the size of a two year old?" I asked as calmly as I could muster at this moment.

"What do yew mean?" He asked cutely, holding his chubby little hand to his chin in thought. Well at least one thing hasn't changed, his stupidity.

"What happened to you to make you this small?" I edited my question so he could understand more.

"Ohhhhhh! I was wiff Hiwo and he said that thish faiwy thingy showed up and tuwned me like thish. But that'sh what Hiwo said. He got rweawwy BIG!" Shuichi giggled holding his tiny arms apart to show the size. I tried to hide my smile. He was mother-licking adorable.

"So if you didn't remember what happened, how do you remember me?" I asked, almost wanting to pull him closer and cuddle his stuffing out. But I restrained myself.

"Hiwo told me abouwt yew. He shaid I was in wuv wiff yew. Like a daddy maybe? Or a frwiend?" He asked, holding his arms up. Did he want me to pick him up? He pouted so cutely I couldn't resist. I picked him up and placed him on my hip.

"So Chibi-Shuichi. How old are you?" I whispered holding him close. Made me feel like a dad, and I didn't even like kids.

"I'm two!" He nearly shouted, holding up two small finger's. I smiled, then frowned. He was two. Does that mean He has to grow up again or does something break this "spell" that the fairy put on him. His big eyes got wide with worry.

"What'sh wong Wuki?" He asked in his cute little voice. He gripped my shirt tighter. I couldn't help but smile at him. I leaned in and kissed the top of his head.

"Nothing Shu-Chibi. Just wondering for a way to break the spell that was put on you." I muttered against his hair, he giggled.

"Wuki, that tickwes!" I smiled. He wasn't nearly as bratty in this form than the other Shuichi was. Wait what am I saying? I love Shuichi. Either one. Both even. Maybe I should call Hiro and have him explain what happened today a little clearer. I set Chibi-Shuichi down and went for the phone. He pouted up at me and raised his arms again. I shook my head.

"I have to make a call Shuichi. Then I'll hold you." I said picking up my wireless. I hit speed-dial #1, because when Shuichi had a compliant about our love life that's who he counted on. I waited for him to answer.

_ Ring..._

Come on!

_ Ring..._

_ Ring..._

"Hello? Shuichi if this is you I told you. Yuki is the one you love. I swear it." Hiro said quickly. I snorted. Of course he'd tell Shuichi that he loved me. Steer him back this way, nice move.

"No this is Eiri. I was wondering...What. The. Hell? Happened?" I almost shouted. I could hear Shuichi whimper in the background and Hiro wince.

"Sorry. Okay, what happened today was Shuichi and I were at lunch. We decided to go to that new cafe. You know...what was the name? Um something like Cafe Du Animea.. Anyway we went there, got some lunch and sat outside. Well this fat, ugly fairy popped up outta nowhere. And she said something like "My dear boy you're probably the cutest boy I've ever seen. There's no way with a face like that, you don't have someone at home to return to. So. To prove his or her love. I'll cast a spell."

"She cast her spell and was gone! When the smoke and pixie dust cleared Shuichi was a kid and too small for his clothes. Do you know how awkward it is to walk out with a bag of clothes and a naked child on your arm?" Hiro went on. I toned out the rest going to pick Shuichi up again.

"If he was naked then why is he dressed now?" I asked, balancing the phone on my shoulder and Shuichi on my hip.

" I went to my parents house and got some baby clothes they had kept from when I was little. It's a costume from Halloween. I dressed as Shuichi and he dressed as me. Embarrassing night really." Hiro said quietly.

"Anyway thanks Hiro. That needed to be explained better than what Shuichi said. I'll talk to you later?" I said rethinking what I said. I sounded like either a gay man with his adopted son. Or a over-baring mother.

"Suuuurree." Hiro said, sounding doubtful himself. I clicked end and set the phone back on the cradle. I held Shuichi a little tighter. "Test his or her love for you" Well how could I show that I loved him in order to get the original Shuichi back? The Chibi-Shuichi in my arms was sucking his thumb and dozing off. He could barely keep his giant lilac eyes open. I smiled at my little companion.

"Tired Chibi-Shuichi? I asked, holding him a bit tighter. He nodded feebly, his magenta hair splayed across the expanse of my shoulder. I smiled again. He was so cute. I walked to my room, changed him into a overly big button up shirt. He yawned broadly, holding a small hand to his mouth. I chuckled lightly.

"Come on Shuichi, lemme tuck you in." I said, holding the blankets back. He climbed in and settled against my pillows, his thumb in his mouth. I gently laid the sheets back over the already sleeping two year old.

I went back to my study to at least finish a couple lines before I got in bed to snuggle with the overly cute Chibi-Shuichi. And all I knew was I would need to go to Toys R. Us tomorrow and get him some toys and clothes.

A/N: Yeah. This idea popped into my head when me and my brother were talking about "text talk" like "U" or "R" instead of You or Are. Yeah Chappie one finished! ~^_^~


	2. Chapter 2

Drastic Changes

Chapter 2

Eiri POV

I woke up the next morning, my head resting on my laptop's keyboard. I groaned. Was that all a dream last night? I felt a tugging on the end of my sleeve. I looked down to see Chibi-Shuichi. I jumped, my brain still hazy with sleep. He sniffled and let go of my arm. I reached over and picked him up, setting him on my lap. He rubbed his eyes.

"Why did yew jump?" he asked pouting, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"You scared me a bit. Plus I just woke up." I smiled sleepily. He instantly cheered up, playing with my long, messy hair. Maybe I should get a hair cut.

"Sowwy Wuki" He said turning around in my lap. He spotted my laptop and stared at it confused. "Wuki. What's thish?" He asked touching it lightly then jerking his hand away, as if it was scorching hot.

"It's a laptop. You can do a lot of stuff on it." I explained. I reached around him and pulled up the internet. I went to Google and typed in "children games." a whole ass ton of pages and websites came up. I sighed clicking on the first one. A bunch of games came up and again I sighed. It was a girl's site.

"Wuki! That one! She's pwetty!" Shuichi exclaimed pointing at the screen. I'm guessing it was a princess or something. She had following gold hair. And her dress was blue and black, looking somewhat like a house maid. A bright blue bow in her hair. Hmmmm I knew who it was, just let me think of the name. Alice? Yeah that was it. From Alice in Wonderland. Shuichi giggled.

"She kinda looks like yew Wuki." Shuichi said turning to look at me. "But you look like a boy." he giggled. I stared at the boy, my right eyebrow twitching. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him about the internet... The phone rang and I reached over the giggling toddler and picked it up.

"Hel-"

"I'M COMING OVER!" Hiro shouted into the receiver. I held the phone at arms length. I could still hear him clearly. Pitch perfect. "I'LL BE THERE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!" Click and the dull droning of the dial tone. I sighed and placed the phone back on the cradle and went to pick Shuichi up and get something to eat, only to see he had gotten off me and left the room. I got up from my chair, wincing when my legs cramped up. I walked around the apartment looking for the younger more energy-filled, pink haired genki. I found him in the kitchen, standing in between the door of the fridge. He was trying to pull out the jug of milk that he had bought the other day. I walked up behind him and took the milk from him. He jumped not hearing me approach from behind. I smiled warmly and poured him a glass.

I made breakfast for the both of us and waited 'til Hiro showed up. About ten minutes later, I heard frantic knocking at our my door. I answered it and Hiro nearly trampled me and little Shuichi who stood in front of me, hoping to see his best friend.

"Hey what's so bad that you have to run little Shuichi and me?" I asked holding the aforesaid toddler to my chest. Him pouting up at me, his eyes asking to go see Hiro. I sighed letting him down. As soon as his little feet hit the floor he ran to Hiro, and hugged his legs. Hiro calmed down a bit and smiled at the little one.

"I think I may have found a way to get the normal Shuichi back." He said, bending to pick up Shuichi. "But." Hiro paused to straighten Shuichi's hair. "It involves you showing your true feelings. Think you can do that?" Hiro asked looking up to me, his gray eyes sharpening to a hard piercing sliver. I nodded.

"Tell me what to do." I said gesturing for him to sit on the couch. He did so, Shuichi sitting in his lap.

"Well. You have to say I love you to him. I think it's the only way for him to change back." Hiro said ,bouncing Shuichi on his lap, making the little boy giggle. I stared. I haven't once said I love you to Shuichi. Damn it I was trying to make a record!

"Really?" I asked trying to remain calm. "That's all?" I nearly wanted to say I could do it right now and prove that I could do it.

"You have to mean it Eiri. The book I read said you have to mean it with all your heart and soul." Hiro had stopped bouncing Shuichi, making him pout. Shuichi was awfully quiet, especially when he was so loud when he was his normal age. Which is now 21. Well _was _21.

"I can mean it." I said stubbornly. Suddenly I felt like I was acting foolishly. Which I was, like I was taking a bet to see if I could skateboard over the highest ramp in the city. I shook my head lightly, realizing my own stupidity.

"I know you can Eiri. But you have to make sure he hears it too. It won't do any good to say it and he's not in the room." Hiro said bouncing the child again. Shuichi was so easy to please. Even when he's the normal Shuichi. A simple kiss would sate him. I sighed watching the little boy giggle.

"Hiro can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Can you come with me to the toy store or something? I need to pick up clothes and toys for him. And sense you have a kid with Ayaka you would know more about it than me."

"Okay, I'll go. But we better find a hat and sunglasses for Shuichi. We don't want rapid fan-girls chasing after us because they saw a mini Shuichi." Hiro said setting Shuichi on my lap and stood up. Shuichi smiled up at me, and I smiled back. I heard a stifled chuckle from where Hiro stood. I quickly glared up at him, silencing him.

"Laugh at me. I can smile." I said threateningly, covering Shuichi's ears. He looked at me confused and I smiled wryly. This was going to be a long day.

After finding a hat and sunglasses for Shuichi, which he kept trying to take off, we set off for Toys R' Us. One of the few places I despise. Whiny little brats running around everywhere. Once we got there Shuichi stayed quiet, but you could tell he was excited. He wasn't fidgeting with his orange hat or glasses. He was kind of bouncing on my shoulders. I smiled at his energy. He wasn't like these other kids, crying if their mom or dad said no for a toy. Hiro directed us towards the baby isle, but I shook my head and headed towards music. Hiro laughed, realizing that Shuichi was like a musical monster. If he wrote better I might call him a musical genius. Maybe I could write him a song...just for him to sing to me.

"Wuki! Watch out!" Shuichi snapped me out of my thoughts before I ran into a wall. I shook my head, trying to concentrate on escorting Shuichi to the musical instruments. I saw a mini microphone and a small speaker.

"Wuki! That! Pwease. Can I have it?" He asked excitedly, wrapping his little hands into my hair. Not tugging or pulling, just holding. I nodded.

"Sure Shuichi. Get what you want." I said, setting the toddler down to look at the various colors. As I expected he chose orange, that was stripped with yellow. I looked closely at the box and realized that it was dedicated to the Bad Luck band. There was a guitar that was blue and red. And a keyboard that was green and black. I sighed of course. I bet they even have clothes for kids in his line.

"Wuki! Look! They have my name on the box!" Shuichi said giggling. Hiro picked up the box and placed it in the cart. When he got the cart was beyond me.

We ended up buying everything that the band Bad Luck had made for kids. Clothes, shoes, toys, and many other things like CD's. I sighed. Shuichi was just a little version of himself. Which kind of annoyed me. Hiro also sighed, realizing how many things in this world revolved around music and idols. In fact a kid in front of us line had bought a Hiro guitar, exclaiming that he was going to become as good as the aforesaid guitarist. I had to surpress a chuckle, Hiro glared at me, but then too laughed. It was hard to match up to the 21-year-old guitarist.

Once we got home we opened Shuichi's new microphone and set it up for him. I also dressed him in a small yellow and orange stage outfit, just like the one he normally wears. I smiled again. He was adorable.

"Wuki! Hiwo! Can I sing a song?" he asked standing in front of the microphone. We nodded.

"Hey Shuichi. Want me to play guitar?" Hiro asked, having brought his guitar along. Shuichi nodded with much enthusiasm. Hiro played a cord and gestured for Shuichi to start singing. Which he did, and even for a kid, he was pretty good, even though he was singing tinkle tinkle. He made even the simplest childrens song sound fun to listen to.  
>We listened to Shuichi sing for at least an hour and a half. He didn't stop until his tummy rumbled and we had to get lunch for the tyke. Hiro whispered the magic word in my ear; McDonald's. I nodded and Shuichi looked back and forth between us.<p>

"Hey Shuichi wanna go for a ride?" I asked going for my coat. He nodded putting the microphone back onto the stand. I changed him again into a little outfit that looked like something he would wear. A little white over shirt that came to about his elbow, underneath was a green and yellow long sleeve. He wore little shorts that had many zippers and draw strings on them. I placed a white baseball cap that said in rainbow Bad Luck on his head. And a pair of small black sunglasses over his eyes. He smiled broadly up at me and raised his arms. I picked him up and headed out to Hiro's car with Shuichi on my hip and Hiro trailing behind us. I placed Shuichi in the car seat that Hiro had, because his own kid. I sighed. I wanted to take my Mercadies but Hiro said his car was "safer."

We got to the godforsaken fast food place, ordered and left as fast as we could. Shuichi decided he didn't want to keep his hat on and took it off, in front of a bunch of Bad Luck fan-girls. I managed to convince them that he was not the person they thought he was. It was a close call.

"Shuichi when I say don't take your hat off, don't take your hat off!" I nearly shouted, making the toddler whimper. Hiro calmed me down.

"Come on Eiri, cut him some slack. He's a kid. He doesn't know any better." Hiro. Glancing from me, back to the road and back again. I sighed and nodded. He was right. This Shuichi barely remembered anything. I bet he probably didn't remember he even had fan-girls. I pinched the bridge of my nose and waited until Hiro pulled into the parking space.

It wasn't long until I was back inside the comfort of my own home. Shuichi looked as though he were afraid to come near me. I sighed and pulled him close.

"Shu-chan I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to be chases by rabid fan girls. And you don't either because their really mean and crazy." I said trying to put it in terms he would understand. He nodded and snuggled into me. I layed back on the couch and soon we both drifted to sleep.

(A/N: yeah it took me a long time to write this 2nd chapter. But you know how writer's block is and I'm not gunna lie. I didn't really know how to go about this story. Any help? PM or review with your ideas. I might use them ~^_^~ til next time. And as usual peace)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke first, finding myself still in our living room and Shuichi still on my chest. I rubbed my eyes trying to straighten my head out. I layed Shuichi down on the cushion next to me and got up. I walked around for a couple minutes working out the cramps in my legs. I also stretched a little to help my arms and back relax. I should have at least gotten Shuichi in the bed. Sleeping on the couch is never good. My mind wondered onto the fact that I often made Shuichi sleep on the couch before I could admit that I loved him. I still have trouble saying that to him. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest and decided to go to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Oh good you're awake, I was just about to go get you." Hiro said standing near the oven. How did I not notice the smell of food before? I could certainly smell it now. It's been a while since Shuichi or I cooked any real food. When I cooked I made cakes and sweets because I was feeling munchy. Shuichi just burned things. Which is the main reason I didn't let him cook. Hiro had made a big batch of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I could feel my mouth watering.

"You look hungry Eiri. Go wake up Shuichi and we can all eat." He said, catching my attention again. I nodded and went to get my little chibifyed boyfriend. I shook him lightly and he groaned, opening his eyes some. I smiled a little and told him it was time for breakfast. He smiled too and ran to the kitchen. I followed at a slower pace and found him trying to pull a chair out to sit in. He must remember something or feel a sense, because that was the chair he always sat in when we ate in the kitchen. I pulled it out for him, put a phone book down and set him on top of it.

"Tank yew, Wuki." He said in his cute chibi talk. I smiled and sat in the chair next to his. Hiro brought out the food and I heard my tummy rumble. Hiro raised an eyebrow at me and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. It's hard to say when you haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. He set a plate down in front of me and Shuichi and went back to get his own. I was tempted to wolf it down, but that would be rude and set a bad example for Shuichi. Though he seemed to eat it just fine, taking small bites and chewing thoroughly. I felt myself smile a little at him, he was so cute. Normal Shuichi was this cute wasn't he? I felt like slapping myself. I didn't even pay attention to my boyfriend when he was around until now? What kind of lover was I?

Once all three of us were done eating (I never knew eggs could taste so good) I washed the dishes. Hiro was busy entertaining Shu-chan. He was easily amused, all Hiro was doing was bouncing him on his knee. I again felt like slapping myself. I remember Shuichi also being easily sated. A simple kiss would tie him over for a week. I'll have to remember to pay more attention to him. I felt so bad for ignoring him.

"Hey Eiri. Why don't you take him to the park?" Hiro suggested. I was just finishing putting the dishes away when he spoke. I tilted my head, considering the idea. That's not a bad suggestion. He could play until lunch and we could come back here and watch a movie for the rest of the day. I nodded and went to get him ready for the park.

It wasn't long until we got there. A small playground was only a few blocks away from our apartment. Plus the upside was not too many people went there, it wasn't a bad park just not very big. People went to the ones that had wading pools or tennis courts. Ours was simple, a couple slides, a swing set, and jungle gym. But Shuichi didn't seem to mind. He went and played on the slides for a while giggling every time he came down. His favorite was the one with the bumps. Even though this Shuichi was so cute, I missed the old Shu-chan. I sat on the a park bench watching Shuichi go down the slides over and over again. He was very easily amused. After he finally go tired of it he ran up to me and asked if I could push him on the swings. I nodded and followed him over to them. I set him in the child safety on and started to push.

"Higher Wuki!" He giggled, kicking his feet some, as if that would get him higher. I smiled and pushed him a bit higher, that resulting in him giggling more. Soon he got tired of this also, and went back to the play set. I sat on the bench I had previously occupied. My mind drifted back to my thoughts, wishing Shuichi would go back to normal.

"WUKI!" Shuichi shouted, snapping me out of my daze. My head jerked up to see him in the arms of another man. Oh no. He was screaming and reaching out for me. You know how people always say when something bad happens it feels like your moving in slow motion? It's true. I stood, though it looked fast it felt slow. I ran across the playground as fast as I could. But no matter how hard I pushed my legs, Shuichi got further and further away. I couldn't keep up, and I stopped to catch my breath at the end of the street. Tears running down my face, I ran home. As expected Hiro was sitting on my couch, when I burst through the door.

"Hey Eiri, where's Shu?" He asked, looking up from his magazine. I tried to explain everything, but it wasn't easy. My voice cracked and I was crying. I was also frustrated because I wasn't able to talk, which made it that much more harder to form words and make them leave my tongue. By the end of it I was rocking back and forth on the couch, pulling my hair slightly. Hiro told me to calm down and try to describe what the guy and his car looked like. I did my best explaining that he was driving a white Prius and he was wearing all black. I was deadly worried. Either he noticed it was Shuichi Shindou. Or he was a pedophile. Neither was very appealing to me.

"We'll find him Eiri, it wasn't your fault. Don't go beating yourself up over this. He's going to be okay." Hiro said, rubbing my back. He was currently on the phone with the police. Oh god I was going to have a nervous break down...

(A/N: YEAH! Did it! Finally! Aren't you glad? And yes, I had to add some drama because that's my style. You're welcome. And please enjoy that I've finally updated this very frustrating story. Like seriously you have no idea how much it irritates me to write this. But I do it for you guys! Because my readers are very important to me~ Bye until next time! ^_~)


	4. Chapter 4

We searched endlessly for weeks on end. I had lost count by the third. And in this time Hiro and I hadn't slept a wink. The stress of the situation keeping me up at night. I couldn't even close my eyes without thinking, longing, for my pink-haired genki. I missed him so much. I felt crushed, hollow without him near me. Through out the weeks I half expected him to burst through the door, exclaiming his love for me. I almost thought I was dreaming. I nearly convinced myself of it. It was all one big dream, my mind playing a dirty trick on me. I was nearly sure of it, until one day Hiro told me they had found the guy.

The culprit was none other than Tohma Seguchi.

When Hiro showed me the newspaper article I wanted to slam my head against the wall. All that time searching and he was right under our noses?! I remembered back to my description of the one who nabbed Shuichi. _A white Prius and a man all in black._ Of course. I was more mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner than upset at the police for not doing the same. I read further into the article, they haven't found Shuichi yet. Or Tohma for that matter. Shuichi had to be in that building, and I would be damned if I didn't go get him. I told Hiro to get ready. We're going to N-G

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

I parked in front of the studio, glaring at the sight of it. This place has caused me so much trouble. Counting all the times it's wronged me would be near impossible. I climbed out of my Mercedes and looked the building over. He was in there. I could feel it. As was Tohma.

"Are you ready, Eiri?" Hiro said from behind me. I glanced back at him to see him lounging over the roof of the car, his arms folded under his chin. I nodded once and he stood at full height and grabbed his gym bag from the trunk. I knew that if K was their side... we'd need some fire power.

"This could messy." Hiro said quietly. I nodded again, having not trusted my voice for several weeks now. I wouldn't be able to speak again until I held Shuichi in my arms. Either one. I don't care now. As long as he's near. I heard a sigh from my partner and look over to him.

"Let's do this." And with that we headed inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

We searched only two floors of the building, slowly making our way up to the top. By the fifth, I was getting frustrated. I told Hiro that I would go straight to the top. He nodded and handed me a small hand-gun.

"I have bad feeling about this. Take that just in case." He said. I thanked him and placed the gun in the waist of my pants, near my right hand. I headed up to the top floor. I quickly made my way to Tohma's office, finding no one there. I checked the room. Nothing! No hint or clue as to where he, or Shuichi, were. After a bit more searching, this time more thoroughly, I found a digital camera in his desk. There was a note attached to it. It was obvious that Tohma had written it.

_Dear Eiri,_

_We all know who has Shuichi. If you want him back so bad, come to the bottom floor of the building. Talk to the secretary. The password is Bad Luck. She'll show you where to go next. Don't. Try. Anything. Funny. And come alone. _

_Tohma_

_Oh PS: picture 27._

I growled, tearing the note from the camera. I turned it on and flipped to picture 27. It was a picture of Shuichi and I from the park. I was pushing him on the swing. I was actually smiling in this picture. I stuffed the camera in my pocket and rushed down to the lobby. I spoke with the secretary shortly before she lead me to a "bathroom". It was just a passage in the wall with stairs that lead downward. I descended the stairs, trying not to rush. It could be a trap. I could be ambushed. Tohma would stoop that low. Kidnap a child and ambush whoever comes looking for him.

As I stepped off the last stair, a spot light came on, focusing on me. I shielded my eyes, unprepared for the assault on my retinas

"Welcome Eiri." Tohma's voice echoed from across the room. I narrowed my eyes at the sound.

"Wuki!" Shuichi shouted. I noted that was from above. I looked up, seeing the boy in a cage. A drop from that height...

"Quiet brat!" Tohma scolded the boy. The spot light turned off and the room illuminated with light. Tohma was standing in the middle of the room, Shuichi was dangling above him obviously terrified.

"I see you got my note." Tohma said, stating the obvious. "Took you long enough. It took me sending that information to the police for you to finally get the hint."

"You told the police that you were the one who kidnapped Shuichi? What are you an idiot?" I asked. "They could've caught you, found the note before I did and took you in. Did you think of that?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid Eiri. I had people looking out for me. Like K." as he said that I felt metal pressed against my temple. A wide grin broke out across Tohma's face.

"search him K." Tohma said. K did, finding the gun, my cigarettes and the camera. I growled when he pulled my gun out.

"Going to try to shoot me huh? Even after I said nothing funny?" Tohma said as he pulled a small device from his pocket. He pressed the button on the device and Shuichi plummeted a few feet closer to the ground before Tohma stopped it. I stepped forward, scared Shuichi would fall to his doom. K held me back by my arm.

"Listen." the crazy American whispered to me. "I know how we can all get out of this but your going to have to follow my lead." So K wasn't on Tohma's side? That would actually make sense. K has told me once or twice that he would protect his band over having a job. I nodded slightly, not wanting Tohma to see.

"When I nudge you, try to go at Tohma. I'll take care of the rest." K said. I again agreed with him and listened to Tohma.

"I took Shuichi so I could test your love for him. How much would you give to save him. You've been spending so much time with him lately, I wanted to see if you had changed. Now answer me Eiri, how much would you give? To save that pink-haired brat up there?" Tohma asked. I felt a nudge on my arm and rushed forward, trusting what K said. I was slammed to the ground and I heard a couple gunshots. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see what had happened, but I knew it was Tohma who was shot when I heard his scream.

K helped me stand, leading me to where Shuichi now hang. The cage was far closer to the ground and I noticed that K was holding the switch. I opened it and pulled the trembling boy out.

"Don't be scared Shuichi. I'm here. It's me...Yuki..." I felt tears in my eyes, and I cradled the boy. He held onto me tightly, whimpering.

"I love you Shuichi. I love you more than anything and I'll protect you from any harm." I whispered, wanting only him to hear me. I felt him pull away from me and opened my eyes. He was...floating, in pink smoke no less. My eyes widened as I saw him change back into the hyper-active teen I loved. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Yuki. You don't know how much that means to me." Shuichi said softly. I shushed him with a soft kiss.

"Don't call me Yuki. My name's Eiri." I replied. He smiled broadly, tears in his eyes.

"Okay Eiri." He held onto me tightly as I lead him up to the stairs. I wanted to go home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

It's been a couple months since then. I purposed to Shuichi and we got married in America. Hiro suffered a broken arm in little invasion. (I don't know how but Tohma got Tatsuha on his side.) And Tohma was shot in the arm and leg by K. I couldn't be happier really. Shuichi finally broke the walls guarding my heart and I'm glad he did.

(O.M.G. You all better be happy! I FINALLY finished this story. Sorry if it's not the best! I was sort of rushing it before I forgot the idea I had. I think it pretty well considering. But alas this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was extremely frustrating to write and I bet extremely frustrating to wait. I apologize! But as always until next time bye-bye~!)


End file.
